


our world is here

by veronicabunch



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Bonding, Coming Out, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicabunch/pseuds/veronicabunch
Summary: “Yo, Jug, are you coming to Ronnie’s this Saturday?” Archie asks, coming up behind him to fall in step with Jughead. He tosses an arm around him, and Jughead instinctively leans into the embrace.“Nope.”“But Smithers is cooking!” Archie says, sounding legitimately surprised. Jughead’s not entirely sure why. He knows that he’s got plans this weekend. Unless in true Archie form, he forgot.





	our world is here

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr here.](https://veronicabunch.tumblr.com/post/169335367397/our-world-is-here-jughead-jonesreggie-mantle)

**x x x**

 

“Yo, Jug, are you coming to Ronnie’s this Saturday?” Archie asks, coming up behind him to fall in step with Jughead. He tosses an arm around him, and Jughead instinctively leans into the embrace.

“Nope.”

“But Smithers is cooking!” Archie says, sounding legitimately surprised. Jughead’s not entirely sure why. He knows that he’s got plans this weekend. Unless in true Archie form, he forgot.

“Dude, the new  _Meadowdale High_  movie comes out. You know I’ve been waiting to see this for months now,” Jughead tells him with a roll of his eyes. Archie might be his best friend, but damn, he could be pretty forgetful if it wasn’t about him or a hot girl. Jughead slips out from under Archie’s arm before turning the corner in the hallway.

Archie frowns, pausing to stare at Jughead. But he doesn’t stop walking. He doesn’t have time for Archie’s drama right now. He has a chemistry test that he needs to ace. Archie jogs to catch up with him, saying, “I don’t get why you like those movies so much. It’s a pretty dumb–”

Jughead stops, spinning around to look at Archie. “Dude. It’s an awesome series about misfits who come together to solve gruesome crimes that they end up getting tangled in. It’s like Veronica Mars but even edgier, even darker.  _And_  it’s the only movie series that has openly queer characters where the fact that they’re all queer  _isn’t_  the focus of their arc. You know what? I don’t know why I’m discussing this with you. You’ll never appreciate  _Meadowvale High_  for all that it is.”

“Jug…”

“I can’t, right now, Arch. I have a chemistry test to take. But for the record? I think falling all over girls based on their appearance is dumb, and you certainly never hear me talk down to you about it.” Jughead storms off to his classroom without looking back. He doesn’t usually get aggressive with people, let alone his best friend, but  _fuck._  It’d be nice if Archie just remembered what was important to Jughead for once in his life.

When he falls into his seat, he refuses to look at Reggie. They were the only ones from their friend group to take AP Chemistry, and of course, there also happened to be no one with the last name beginning with a K or L. So Jones had been placed by Mantle at the beginning of the semester, and while they’d been forced to work together as partners, Jughead still doesn’t know how he felt about Reggie. The guy sets him on edge.

“Whoa,” Reggie murmurs. “What happened to you? Get in a fight with your boyfriend?”

Jughead looks at him now, keeping his expression as bored as he can possibly look. “I’m going to let that mildly homophobic comment go. For now.”

Reggie looks confused, before he leans forward. “Seriously, Jug, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Jughead figures Reggie would leave it at that, because they’re not really friends. But Reggie tilts his head, and the look he gives him is almost…sincere. Reggie’s lips part, but then their teacher, Professor Flutesnoot, walks in and Reggie leans back.

“Good luck,” Jughead hears Reggie whisper beside him. He doesn’t know if Reggie was talking to him or not, but just in case he was looking, Jughead gives a slight nod.

**x x x**

“Ugh, I totally flunked that,” Reggie mutters after the test. They’re packing up their things, and Reggie looks a little put out. Like he actually thought he failed the chemistry test. Jughead raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t reply. The Reggie he knows definitely didn’t flunk that test. He passed it with a high A. Because if there’s one thing that Jughead has learned since being in class with Reggie is that the guy is terrifyingly smart, and he doesn’t settle for less than his best.

Jughead grabs his water bottle, accidentally knocking his pen to the floor. Reggie bends over to pick it up, and their eyes meet when he holds it out for Jughead. “There’s no way you did.”

“I don’t know. I couldn’t concentrate.” Reggie lets the pen go, after a small tug from Jughead. They both head to the door together - something that Jughead had been avoiding since they were chemistry partners. “What about you? You seemed upset before the test. Did you manage to concentrate?”

Jughead glances at Reggie now. His voice is soft, as if he doesn’t need anyone listening to this conversation. Jughead’s unsure why he does it, but he feels compelled to tell Reggie. “Archie was making a big deal about how I’m skipping Veronica’s party.”

_And that I’m obsessed with Meadowvale High._

“Sounds about right,” Reggie says, shifting his binder in his arms. “He made fun of me because I’m skipping it too.”

“Wait, you are? Why?” Jughead asks, surprised. Reggie never misses a party. He was the walking definition of FOMO.

Reggie ducks his head, mumbling something. Jughead doesn’t quite catch it, so he stops walking. Reggie stops with him, as if they’re in sync, and mumbles something again.

Jughead leans into him.

“Meadowvale High.”

Jughead blinks. “Wait,  _you_  like Meadowvale High?”

“Shush!” Reggie says, shooting him a dirty expression. He shoves Jughead towards the lockers so he can get a little too close. He doesn’t make eye contact with Jughead when he whispers, “People would make fun of me if they knew that. I figure you and Andrews can have a good laugh about it at–”

“I’m skipping the party because I’m seeing the new Meadowvale High movie!” Jughead says, surprised at the excitement in his voice. Reggie blinks, looking at him, before his lips curl upwards ever-so-slightly.

“Yeah? Wanna go together?” Reggie asks, his voice soft. Jughead doesn’t know if it’s a prank or not, but there’s no way Reggie could’ve found out that he loves the series. The only person who knew was Archie, and Archie wasn’t a fan of Reggie’s. Besides, Archie didn’t even know that he and Reggie are chemistry partners. It’d be endless Reggie-heckling if he knew, and Jughead just wanted to avoid that.

God, when did he start to only see Archie’s faults? Jughead has to remember that Archie is his best friend. Loyal, almost to a fault.

“Yeah. Sure. Text me.” Jughead ducks down another hall, in the opposite direction of Reggie’s locker, because he doesn’t know what just happened. He had something in common with Reggie? How often did that happen…if ever. Other than the fact that they made excellent chemistry partners, they hadn’t really bonded over anything before.

He knows Archie would  _never_  let it go if he found out that Reggie likes Meadowvale High too. So he vows to keep it a secret. He knows that he really should go easier on Archie - he was just a hormonal teenage boy - but god. Some days, he really misses when it was just Archie and Jughead against the world, doing their own thing, without a care in the world.

Although, Jug figures that was before his parents split up. He had found it hard to be in the Andrews’ house after that - they just seemed so damn happy all the time. Archie’s mom would hum as she walked around the house, and his dad would sneak up on her to give her kisses and wrap his arms around her waist.

He struggled with his parents’ divorce, more than he’d ever let on. But still, Archie had been there for him. Until Veronica Lodge moved into town. Archie had been smitten with her instantly, and suddenly, instead of talking shit over burgers, Jughead had to listen to Archie go  _on and on_  about Veronica.

Jughead had resented her at first. She’d stolen Archie’s attention from him. She’d stolen Betty’s attention. He thought he was being left behind. Forgotten, just like his parents in their custody battle over Jellybean. They hadn’t really seemed to care where Jughead went or who he lived with. But Jellybean? They’re  _still_  fighting for custody of her and it’s been two years.

The thing is that Veronica is extremely likable. She’s a queen, she’s decisive, and she doesn’t take shit from anyone. Jughead would’ve been put out by her general attitude, but the girl doesn’t expect him to be anyone but himself. She’s loyal, just like Archie and Betty, and she’s generous. Sure, she has money, and sure, she likes to spend it. But Jughead ran into her handing out holiday gifts at the local women’s shelter, and he’s never been able to forget it.

She’d asked him not to tell anyone.

Because Veronica Lodge didn’t want anyone to think she was a saint. She just wanted to spread some of the love and ensure that some people had a good holiday.

 

**HIS ROYAL ASSHAT:**   _hey…so what time were you planning on going? and which theatre?_

Jughead stares at the message as he takes a seat in his history class that he has with Midge and Nancy. They sit on either side of him, chatting about Moose and Chuck, and Jughead wonders if he should ask them for advice. Then he realizes that’s a  _terrible_  idea and decides to respond to Reggie after class.

“Yooo, earth to Juggie?” Midge asks, waving a hand in front of his face. “Nance asked if you’re going to Ronnie’s party on Saturday?”

Jughead shakes his head. “No. Unfortunately, I have a prior engagement.”

Midge snorts and Nancy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, okay. What, do you have a date or something?”

Jughead looks at Nancy, wondering what she’d say if he told her he was seeing a movie with Reggie. Instead, he says, “Yeah. Right. Me with a date.”

Midge grins, patting his arm. “It’s okay, Jug. Not everyone needs to date in high school. Or ever, really.”

He wonders if they know about his recent google searches. Jughead shifts in his seat, grateful when Miss Grundy comes in to start the class.

 

**x x x**

“Oh my  _god!_  That was so good!” Reggie says, practically shouting, when they exit the theatre. Jughead laughs, because he agrees, and well. He never expected Reggie to be so into it. Reggie puts a hand on Jughead’s arm. “Oh my god. Did you see that coming?”

Jughead shakes his head, because he really hadn’t seen the twist coming. “Nope. I can’t believe that I didn’t figure it out sooner. There were so many hints, too!”

“I think that’s what I love about Meadowvale High so much. It’s not predictable. And it was so funny. I was expecting this one to be darker than the rest, but they really managed to put in some quality comedy.” Reggie sighs, happily, when they step onto the street. He hesitates, so Jughead hovers. “Look, I’m too wired to just go home. Would you, um, maybe wanna go for a walk or something?”

Jughead thinks about the fact that he could probably make it for a couple hours of Ronnie’s party. But then he sees the uncertainty on Reggie’s face, and that decides it for him. “I could walk.”

Reggie’s face brightens, and Jughead falls in step with him. He’d thought meeting Reg for this movie would be awkward or uncomfortable. But the truth is? It was easy. Like slipping on a pair of broken-in shoes.

They don’t talk about much, other than the movie, but Jughead doesn’t mind. It’s really nice to finally have someone to discuss this with instead of reading online forums. Jughead shivers as the night sky starts to fall and the air becomes cool. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

“Hey, Jug?” Reggie asks, his voice soft and small again.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t really want to go home just yet.”

Jughead isn’t sure what makes him decide to stay. Maybe it’s the way Reggie looks at him, or how the conversation has flowed easily and the silences have been comfortable, or the soft, uncertain tone Reggie speaks with. But he nods. “Yeah. I don’t want to go home just yet either.”

Reggie smiles, before ducking his head. “Want to go to the park like we did when we were kids?”

“Always,” Jughead says, with a bright smile. He’d forgotten all about that. He and Reggie used to meet up at the park on Saturdays while their mothers would gossip. He wonders why they stopped doing that.

 

**x x x**

“Do you ever…” Jughead lets the words trail off. They’re both lying down on the merry-go-round as it spins gently, and they stare up at the stars. He scratches his nose. Reggie doesn’t pressure him to finish his question immediately. Enough time passes by that Jughead’s not sure Reggie even remembered he’d started to ask him something. “Do you ever wish that you could just pause time for a little bit? Take a break, breathe a little, and then, I don’t know. Resume it as if nothing’s changed.”

Reggie snorts. “Jug,  _all_  of my wishes are along those lines. God, if I could just take a break from my parents and Brenda, I would. I’d sleep for  _years_  and then pretend like everything wasn’t totally fucked up.”

Jughead rolls his head to the side so he can look at Reggie now. “Brenda?”

“Stepmom.”

“Your parents got divorced?” Jughead breathes, surprised and confused.

“Yeah. A while ago. They’re still pretending for some merger my dad wants with another company. Divorce would make him look bad. So they’re just waiting it out.” Reggie scratches his arm. “It’s the most fucked up thing ever. And Brenda’s living with us, but we’re all pretending that she’s my mom’s sister until this merger goes through and…”

“Fuck, man.”

“Yeah. Can we pretend that I never said any of that?” Reggie asks, sounding full of regret.

Jughead sits up, stops the merry-go-round from spinning, and waits until Reggie looks at him. “Dude. I’m not going to tell anyone about that shit. That’s no one’s business but yours. If it makes you feel better, I could tell you some shit about me. But you have to promise it stays between us.”

“Obviously,” Reggie says, sitting up. He crosses his legs and looks at Jughead, expectantly. “I mean it.”

“Me too.” Jughead tilts his hat slightly. “Okay…so, um.”

Reggie doesn’t pressure him. Not in the way he would if they were in a group. In his cocky, annoying persona. Instead, he simply waits until Jughead is ready to talk, and maybe, if Jughead was never ready to talk, he’s pretty sure that Reggie would continue sitting there.

“I think I’m… I’m not heterosexual.”

Reggie doesn’t seem too surprised by the confession. “I could’ve told you that. You’ve got ace written all over you.”

Jughead frowns. “Wait,  _what_?”

“No offense, Jug, but it’s not a surprise.”

“I was gonna say I’m gay,” Jughead mutters. “What do you mean by ‘ace’? Is that some term for gay people that I don’t know?”

Reggie looks at him, concern crossing his facial features. “Ace is for asexual. You know. Someone who doesn’t experience sexual attraction.”

“Wait,  _that’s_  a thing?” Jughead asks, eyebrows shooting up. “I mean, well, I just…”

“Unless you’re attracted to guys. In which case, that’s cool too. I just thought you were ace, that’s all.” Reggie leans forward to put his hand on Jughead’s lower leg. “Dude, wherever you land on the queer spectrum, I’ll never judge you or make fun of you or anything like that.”

Jughead had never thought he would. He shook his head. “I know. You prefer to make fun of people for not being as awesome as you.”

Reggie grins. “You know me so well, dude. So, why did you decide to tell me that?”

“I don’t know. Seemed fair,” Jughead says, shrugging. “But maybe I’m not gay. Maybe I am asexual. I’d have to look into it, I guess.”

“There are also romantic orientations - it’s different than sexual stuff. It’s more about who you’re romantically into,” Reggie explains. He fidgets with his cell phone. “So like, you could be biromantic or aromantic or homoromantic or…you get it.”

“And you know so much about this because…?” Jughead asks, studying Reggie.

“Because I am pansexual, dude. Like  _so_  pan, it’s ridic.” Reggie lets out a laugh and shakes his head. “God, it feels good to tell someone that. Remember the trans guy who graduated last year?”

“Yeah,” Jughead says, nodding. “Terri, with an ‘i’. He was cool; we played pool together sometimes at the back of Pop’s.”

“He and I hooked up a few times,” Reggie says, shrugging. “It was confusing for about point-five-seconds when I realized that it’s never been about gender for me. I enjoy sex, and I enjoy it with people I like. He told me to google queer terms and bam. Discovered pansexuality. Learned up on the other stuff too, while I was at it.”

“That’s cool,” Jughead says, with a grin. Reggie looks at him now, so he adds, “This was fun.”

“Don’t sound so surprised, needlenose.” Reggie sighs, stretching his arms. “I  _do_  know how to have a good time, even if people think I have something shoved up my butt all the time.”

“Don’t you?” Jughead teases. Reggie huffs. “Seriously though, why are you so angry all the time? And kinda a huge asshole?”

“Hey, you try living with  _Brenda_  and both of your very-much divorced parents by yourself and not be grumpy,” Reggie tells him. He rolls his eyes. “Besides, I never fit in with Archie’s gang, or whatever. I’m always the odd man out, no matter how many times people try to include me. It’s all forced and weird. I don’t need to be pitied.”

“You think  _you’re_  the odd man out?” Jughead asks, shaking his head. “Dude, the second Veronica showed up, I’ve become pointless in Archie’s world. Love the dude, I do, but he’s so fixated on Betty and Veronica drama. It’s exhausting. And then last year when he dated Valerie for a bit? I wanted to scream. I don’t understand the obsession he has with girls.”

“Probably because you’re ace,” Reggie inputs.

“Probably. But he’s been my best friend since we were born. There’s no way I’d turn my back on him now. But it’s exhausting. I don’t  _mind_  Betty or Veronica, but the truth is, when I’m with them and Archie? They don’t really seem to notice my existence.”

“Shitty. Have you told Arch any of this?”

“Yes!” Jughead pauses. “Sort of. Well. Not in so many words. Okay, no. I haven’t. But what am I supposed to say,  _hey bud, I’m getting really tired of being invisible when you want to hang out with the girls, so can you like, not?_  I can’t imagine that would go over well.”

“Archie is a lot of truly annoying and dumb things, but even I can’t fault his loyalty. You know he’d listen to you, at least long enough to try to be better.”

“Maybe.” Jughead sighs.

“Should we make an appearance at Ronnie’s party?”

“No, god no. Not after I made such a big deal about not going,” Jughead says, shaking his head. “She’ll have others.”

“Sure.”

 

**x x x**

“So?” Reggie asks in Chemistry on Monday. Jughead hasn’t even sat down yet. He gives Reggie a look as he slips into his chair.

Before he can answer Reggie, Professor Flutesnoot comes into the room, waving for everyone to quiet down. Reggie nudges him, but Jughead refuses to react. Professor Flutesnoot sighs. “Well, most of you did well on the test last week. Please flip to the last page of your test to see if I have requested for you to hang back after class.”

“So, did you look it–”

“Reginald,” Professor Flutesnoot says, narrowing his eyes on him. “Do not talk in my class without permission again. It’s clear that you should be spending more efforts paying attention. Now, class, let’s turn to page 212 and start reading on your own while I pass back the tests.”

Jughead glances at Reggie whose face is flushed with embarrassment. That was  _so_  uncool of the professor. He wishes he could’ve called him out on it, but Jughead’s not entirely sure that would’ve made the situation better.

A piece of paper is pushed onto his side of the desk. He glances at it.

**_Did you look it up?_ **

_yep - def ace. stop or else we’re gonna get in trouble_

**_text me later?_ **

_yes_

“Reginald,” the teacher says when he’s standing in front of them. Jughead slips the piece of paper under his textbook as he reaches for his water bottle. “I’m very disappointed in you.”

“You and my dad can create a club,” Reggie mutters, snatching the test from him. He shoves it into his backpack without looking at it. “I assume I’ll be sticking around after class?”

“You assume correctly. For–ahem, sorry.  _Jughead_ , excellent job.”

Right. No one wants to refer to him by his first name these days. Heaven forbid they give Jughead any reason to turn out like his father. Jughead glances at Reggie to roll his eyes, but Reggie’s sending a text message. His dad had let the divorce make him ugly with anger; he spends most of his free time at the bar, getting drunk, and insulting everyone. The last time Jughead had brought home a C, his dad had stormed the school wasted.

Jughead doesn’t acknowledge his teacher, but instead flips to the back of the test. Of course, Professor Flutesnoot wants him to hang back. Jughead sighs. Even a 96 isn’t good enough.

When class ends, Jughead and Reggie are the only two who don’t immediately move. Reggie frowns. “Dude, I’ll be fine. You can go.”

Jughead flips his test to the last page with the request in red ink.

“What the f–”

“I want Jughead to tutor you, Reggie.” They both look up, unaware that Professor Flutesnoot had been watching them. He continues, “I’ve seen how well you work together on projects, and I know that you can do better than this, Mr. Mantle. For–Jughead can put the experience on his resume and school applications. It’s a win-win for both of you.”

“Uh…”

“Sure,” Jughead says, shrugging. “I don’t care.”

“I…yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Professor.”

“That’s all.”

They’ve been dismissed and as they both leave the classroom, they share a look of confusion. Jughead mutters, “I’m pretty sure one bad grade isn’t a desperate cry for a tutor.”

“Actually, uh. With Brenda and everything going on, I’ve been doing kind of shit on my Chem tests.” Reggie rubs the back of his neck as they turn down the hall towards Jughead’s locker. “The projects we’ve been doing together is pretty much all that’s allowing me to pass that class.”

“Whoa. And the rest of your classes?”

“Those teachers are much easier to threaten with my father’s name,” Reggie admits, looking ashamed of the fact.

“Wow, Reg, I had–”

“Jughead, dude!” a voice calls from down the hall behind them. They both turn to see Archie rushing forward, dodging other students. “I’m having a crisis. I need your advice.”

“Uh–”

“I’ll catch you later, Jug. Text me, okay?” Reggie says, but he doesn’t manage to escape before Archie has skidded to a stop in front of them.

“What are you doing hanging out with this dick?” Archie asks, glaring at Reggie. “You know he took Ronnie out on a date and basically bailed on her afterward. She was upset for like a week.”

“She bounces back fast,” Jughead mutters. Reggie looks surprised at his comment, but then he rolls his eyes at Archie.

“Whatever, Andrews. Ronnie was only using me to make you jealous, so it’s not like she was completely innocent in that scenario.” Reggie shrugs. “Besides, what does it matter to you? You’ve managed to get three girls wrapped around your finger. I think you should focus your attention on that instead of worrying what I’m up to.”

“What  _are_  you up to?” Archie demands.

Jughead scoffs. “Dude, chill. We have class together. We were only going over our project that we have to work on together. I’ll talk to you later, Reg. C’mon, Archie. What’s the problem this time?”

“Whoa, whoa,” Archie says, frowning. “You sound like  _him.”_

“See you, Jug.”

He watches as Reggie makes his way through the hall, and sighs when Archie throws an arm around his shoulders. Jughead’s pretty sure he insults Reggie a few times before launching into his latest dilemma of who to ask to the dance.

“Are you listening to me?” Archie asks when they start walking towards their next class.

“No,” Jughead admits. “I don’t know, man. It’s the same ol’ story. You don’t want to hurt anyone, and yet you keep stringing them all along. Now, you’re talking about Val again too? C’mon, cut someone loose. It’ll end up in another mess, and you’ll have to spend the next three weeks making it up to whoever you don’t choose.”

“What has gotten into you?” Archie demands. “Is it Reggie? Because this sounds like something Reggie would say.”

Jughead stops walking abruptly, and glares at Archie. “Do you hear yourself sometimes? Nothing has gotten into me. And you’d fucking know that if you spent more than five seconds asking how I am for once. You never asked me how the movie was. Or how the rest of my weekend was. You didn’t even ask me why I wasn’t at lunch today. Did you notice?”

“I–I–” Archie stammers.

“Fuck off,” Jughead mutters, pushing pass him now. Yeah, okay, so maybe Reggie had gotten to him. But they’d spent all weekend talking. And god, it felt nice to have someone pay attention to him once.

 

**JUGHEAD [1:07PM]:** _so i yelled at archie and now i feel like shit_

**REGGIE [1:08PM]:** _that sucks, i’m sorry_

**JUGHEAD [1:08PM]:** _what, you aren’t going to say i told you so? or remind me of all the reasons that needed to be said???_

**REGGIE [1:09PM]:** _i think you’re going to beat yourself over it without me adding anything else on top, don’t you?_

**JUGHEAD [1:09PM]:** _yeah. i was a big asshole though._

**REGGIE [1:15PM]:** _sometimes it’s unavoidable_

**JUGHEAD [1:20PM]:** _what? you’d know?_

**REGGIE [1:32PM]:** _maybe a thing or two. wanna hang out after class?_

**JUGHEAD [1:43PM]:** _yes pls. library?_

**REGGIE [1:45PM]:** _really? that’s so lame_

**JUGHEAD [1:52PM]:** _dude we’ll work on some chemistry and then go to pop’s or something_

**REGGIE [1:56PM]:** _sounds like a date!_  
**REGGIE [1:56PM]:** _i meant like a plan, not a date-date_

**JUGHEAD [2:05PM]:** _you are a loser_

**REGGIE [2:34PM]:** _kk have a table at the back right_

**x x x**

“Still not talking to Andrews?” Reggie asks, coming up beside Jughead in the hall a few days later.

“What gave it away?” Jughead asks in response.

“It might have been the fact that he cornered me after first period today and demanded to know if you were okay,” Reggie answers, with a smile. “I think the boy misses you.”

“He misses someone to whine to about all his girl problems.”

“Well he fixed thedance issue.”

“How?”

“He said he’d either be going with both of them - Betty and Veronica, that is, because I hooked Cheryl and Val up for the night, you’re welcome - or he would be going stag. They decided to share him for the evening, and they even came up with some rules.” Reggie sighs. “Look, it’s been nice hanging out with you and stuff, but Andrews is your  _best_  friend. I think you should talk it out.”

“Ah, Reggie Mantle has gone soft, everyone.”

“Just for you,” Reggie murmurs. “So don’t abuse it.”

Jughead doesn’t have a snappy comeback to that, so he nods. “Alright, fine. I’ll talk to him. For  _you._  Not for him, okay?”

“That’s all I ask.”

 

**x x x**

 

“I don’t understand,” Archie says, for the tenth time. Their fight had been settled with a few apologies and the crack of an inside joke over burgers at Pop’s. Jughead has to admit that he did miss Archie a little bit. Okay, okay, a lot.

“There’s really not much to understand,” Jughead answers before taking another bite of his burger.

“You two are like, friends now?” Archie asks. Again.

“Yes.”

“I drove you to be friends with Reggie? I was that bad?”

“God, shut up. It’s not about you.” Jughead shakes his head. “Reggie isn’t the devil, and you’d know that if you spent any time with him. Stop insulting him to me, okay? I’m not going to stop being friends with him.”

“I–wow, okay. Sorry.”

The door jingles open at that moment and Jughead glances up to see Reggie walk in. He makes his way towards the counter, and asks Pop if he has his order. Jughead sighs, excusing himself for a moment. He walks up to Reggie, and touches his arm to get his attention.

“Ah, I see you and Andrews have made up.”

“Yeah. Thanks for pushing me,” Jughead says, smiling tentatively. “Did you want to come over this weekend? My mom will be out, probably stalking my dad and Jellybean, and I thought we could watch some of the older  _Meadowvale High_  movies together.”

“What will Andrews say about that?”

“I don’t care,” Jughead says, frowning. “Did you think we’d stop being friends just because I made up with Archie?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You’re a bigger idiot than I thought. So, what do you say about this weekend?” Jughead asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Ronnie’s having another party. If we don’t go, people might start to get suspicious that something’s going on between us.”

“Isn’t there?”

“I–damn, Jones.” Reggie shakes his head, a small laugh escaping his lips. He thanks Pop when he brings him a take-out bag before he looks back at Jughead. “Sure, yes, I’d love to hang out this weekend. And skip Ronnie’s party to start some juciy gossip.”

“Is it considered gossip if it’s true?”

“I don’t know. But go back to Andrews. He looks antsy without you.”

Jughead reaches for Reggie’s hand before they turn away. He squeezes gently before letting his fingers slip away slowly. Reggie doesn’t say anything, but his eyes search his face for a moment with a thousand questions. Jughead smiles before turning back to Archie, and slipping into his seat again.

“You guys cool?”

“Yeah.” Jughead takes a sip from his pop. “Are we?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sorry. You and Reggie might take some time to get used to…” Archie trails. “Unless you want to tell me what’s been going on between you guys?”

Jughead smiles.

 

**x x x**

 

When the knock comes on his front door, Jughead glances around. He’d tidied up, knowing that Reggie is used to a different kind of house. Then again, Reggie’s been at Jughead’s before, so tidying up wasn’t going to change his mind about their tiny home. Jughead rushes to the front door, swinging it open with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey. I brought some take-out. And chips. And weed, if you’re so inclined.”

“Always inclined,” Jughead admits with a grin. “I’m glad you’re here. C’mon.”

“Thanks.”

They move in silence for a bit, but neither seem to be bothered by it. Jughead wants to grab Reggie’s hand, but instead, he leads them upstairs to his bedroom. Reggie silently walks around Jughead’s room, examing things, while Jughead gets them set up on the bed with his laptop connected to his TV by an HDMI cord.

“You have so many hot dog related things,” Reggie comments, when he lifts a hot-dog printed t-shirt from the back of Jughead’s chair. “I thought burgers were more your thing.”

“It’s because I always say if I were to ever get a dog, I’d name him Hot Dog.” Jughead shrugs. “I thought maybe with my parents’ divorce that I’d  _finally_  be able to get a dog. But instead, I have a mother who frets over Jellybean’s well-being to the point that I want to call child services on her. I wasn’t joking when I said she’s probably stalking her with my dad right now. She’s kind of lost it since the divorce.”

“Jesus, Jug.” Reggie sits down on the bed beside him and reaches for his hand, tentatively grabbing it.

“It’s fine,” Jughead says, shrugging. “Now, shall we start this awesome movie marathon and eat this delicious food you brought from Pop’s?”

“Sure.”

Midway through the first movie, Reggie and Jughead are sitting beside each other. By the end of the movie, Jughead has yawned twice and curled up so his head is resting on Reggie’s chest. It’s at the beginning of the third movie that Reggie wraps his fingers between Jughead’s.

“Mmm, I never thought I’d say this, but I might be tired of  _Meadowvale High_ today.” Reggie sighs. Jughead doesn’t want to move; he’s the perfect level of content. He groans in response. “But I don’t want to leave…”

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Jughead yawns again. “Reggie, I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m probably ace, but I think I’m Reggie-romantic.”

Reggie laughs. “Whew, well, that’s a good thing. I may have told Pop’s I was picking up food for our date and uh, Andrews overheard me.”

Jughead sits up now to look at Reggie, his hand on Reggie’s chest to prop him up. “And you waited to tell me…because…?”

“Because I wasn’t sure, and I embarrassed myself by tripping over my words to Archie, who told me that he’d support his best friend no matter what.”

Jughead shakes his head. “You two really need to sort out your issues. But, all things considered, I think that’s excellent progress. So, you thought this was a date too?”

“I had high hopes,” Reggie responds.

Jughead considers his options and decides to give the kissing thing a try. After all, it always makes Archie get in a tizzy whenever he kisses someone. Little hearts basically circle his head for the next twenty-four hours. Jughead might as well see what the fuss is about.

Turns out, he gets it. Well, sort of. He likes being close to Reggie, and the way Reggie runs his hands over his body. He doesn’t think he has any desire to rip Reggie’s clothes off right now, but maybe that’s okay. And when Reggie nips at his bottom lip, Jughead crumbles. Okay, so he likes kissing. He likes kissing a lot.

“I might be Jughead-romantic, y’know,” Reggie whispers to him after they take a break to catch their breaths. Jughead laughs, shaking his head in disbelief. The guy  is a giant dork. How.  _How did Jughead not see it before?_

He presses his forehead against Reggie’s and murmurs, “Good. I like the sounds of that.”

Then Reggie’s silently asking Jughead if he can kiss him again. Jughead’s not sure how he gets this from the light nose kisses he’s receiving right now, but his gut tells him that’s what it means. He leans into Reggie, because this feeling right now? It makes Jughead feel as if the rest of the world doesn’t exist, as if he’s finally getting his moment of peace and quiet within all of the noise.

He doesn’t feel so small though, and a slight shift confirms that Reggie’s not so small either. Jughead doesn’t bother to fight the smile that hits his lips. Everything is going to be okay.

“Hey, does this mean I have a date to the dance?” Jughead asks, pulling away to grin at Reggie.

“I hope so,” Reggie responds. He runs his hands through Jughead’s hair, resting his wrists on Jughead’s shoulders. “But if that’s too much–”

“Hmm,” Jughead murmurs. “Veronica’s going to kill us for ditching her party but going to a silly school dance.”

“I think she’ll get over it,” Reggie responds. He searches his face, and Jughead hopes Reggie finds whatever he’s looking for there. Reggie pulls Jughead’s head back down towards him, and once more, Jughead slips into their own private world.

They’re untouchable here.

 

**x x x**


End file.
